Talk:Monster Jam World Finals 2
I'm not sure what is that school bus monster truck in the background of this photo. It that Surf Monster? Combatbot2015 (talk) 01:40, September 25, 2015 (UTC) That looks like Sergeant Smash. Surf Monster debuted in 2005 (diecast release 2002). thelennylegoshow I'm pretty sure that is Surf Monster, Combat. Nice find! I never noticed him back there! As for it being Sergeant Smash, not to rain on your parade, but that looks nothing like Sergeant Smash. The body isn't similar, and the chassis is WAY too short and squat to be the Sergeant.-ToonRaiderStudios Maybe it isn't, I was just guessing to be honest, but I though Surf Monster didn't debut until 2005 (after being converted from The Monster Bus), this picture was from 2001. Thelennylegoshow For all we know, that may not be specifically Surf Monster, however, I can tell that looks like the chassis underneath. Maybe it ran as Surf Monster becoming Monster Bus and switched back, or maybe it's a different name and truck alltogether, however, I'd say our safest bet is putting it on Surf Monster's page until we can learn more about it.-ToonRaiderStudios The more I look at it, the picture of Surf Monster on it's wiki page (not the new one with the 17 trucks the other one of Surf Monster by itself) might be from World Finals 2 due to the background mountains and houses (which actually are located right across the street from Sam Boyd Stadium). I wonder why then it said it didn't debut until 2005. Oh well, at least we have it more cleared up now. Thelennylegoshow Just for clarification, the CLEAR picture of Surf Monster is from 2005. The picture came from a slideshow video on youtube showing someone's pictures from the World Finals 6. -ToonRaiderStudios Oh, that makes sense. I thought that was Las Vegas. I got it now. Moving to a different topic though, the picture shows Inferno as the 17th truck. So how come it was actually Regin Steel was used at the subsitute truck (since Blacksmith crashed in racing) instead of Inferno? Was it a non-competing truck for display or something? I'm confused, or maybe I'm just missing something obvious like I do sometimes. Oops I forgot that signature, my bad. Thelennylegoshow I also just realized it's Ragin, not Regin, sorry for that. I knew that more recently non competing display trucks have been featured at the World Finals but didn't think they were featured as early as World Finals 2, but I can't think of why else Ragin Steel happened to be at World Finals 2 and was used instead of Inferno. Thelennylegoshow Well, the simple asnwer I can think of is, copyrights. You see, that's actually not Inferno there, thats Nitro Machine, which is a WCW sponsor truck. My answer is, Ragin' Steel was just a truck in the right place and right time, with no copyright information on it, while Nitro Machine was WCW sponsor truck, and I'm pretty sure there may be a reason he was specifically left out. -ToonRaiderStudios So you're not gonna believe this. I got bored so I Googled "March 24th 2001", to see what else may have happened on the same day as Monster Jam World Finals 2. First result is that pitcher Randy Johnson kills a bird with a pitch. They should have dedicated the PPV to the bird. R.I.P bird, WF2 in memory of you. Thelennyleggoshow. The additional Grave Digger that is currently unknown was either Grave Digger 10 or 15. Thelennyleggoshow.